zone4fandomcom-20200213-history
Styles
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Dirty-X 'General Info:' Total Cost: 614 Astros Number of skills: 31 'Damages:' Crush: Triple Raking (Front and Back Neutral D): 450 + 550 + 700 = 1700 Scratch Combo (Front and Back Side D): 400 + 500 + 600 = 1500 Poison Breath (Front Up D): 960 Sudden Back Tumbling (Back Up D): 950 Sudden Blow Kick (Front and Back Down D): 850 Jumping Body Clash (Running D): 1100 Flying Squirrel (Diving D): 800 Diving Skunk (Diving S): 900 Grabs: Low Blow Combo (Front Down S): 650 + 650 =''' 1300''' Eye Raking Combo (Front Left S): 1300 Crossface Chicken Wing (Back Left S): 1300 Dirty Bite (Front Right S): 650 + 650 = 1300 All: 1300 Ground Grabs: All: 1300 'Tips and Tricks:' Triple Raking: 1) Can be used to infinitely attack the opponent until they decide to Q,W or E. You must move forward a bit after the first combo for the next 3 hits to connect. 2) The first tip is when fighting a relatively experienced player. Usually when fighting a dirty-x user they will tend to Q often. This is, however, no problem for Dirty-X. If you manage to hit them will a full DDD, do not move. They will be pushed back a perfect amount so that if they Q, you will not be hit and can continue to DDD spam them before they can recover. 3) This is mainly for warfare but can sometimes be applied in PVP. If you're sick of being iced all the time, all you need to do is put on a shield and your victory is almost guaranteed. When the icer sees you, they will most likely Q in order to stun you but with your shield, you will not be stunned. Now for the fun part. Attack with DDD over and over again. They will most likely be unable to do anything since their Q is useless and they will probably not use their W or E. If they do then sucks for you. 4) SP Drainer makes this a true infinite 5) Can be used to infinite the clown. Scratch Combo: {C}1) NEVER finish it against a skilled player they will counter it almost all the time. Instead, you can do the 2 first hits then quickly grab the opponent. If they're stunned then you can also ground grab them. 2) Since the scratch combo has very long range, it should be used to quickly approach the opponent from a distance to catch them off guard. It can also be used on people who are trying to run away. A lot of times you can keep doing the first two hits as the opponent will sometimes keep trying to run. 3) Can be used to catch the opponent before the Kick to the Balls makes them fall. 4) Beware that you can be grabbed before you scratch them even though it looks like you already hit them. Kick to the Balls: 1) Similarly to the scratch combo, it should be used from a fair distance away. Obviously you can keep using it on the opponent til they decide to Q. Or you can quickly grab them. 2) You can infinite the clown with this. 3) SP Drainer makes this a true infinite. Poison Breath: 1) This is basically like a shield or a trap. Tired of Taekwondo's Moonlight Kick? Let them use it on your poison. Big mob coming after you in Hunting Grounds? Let them walk into it over and over because their AI doesn't know any better (It can't stop the gangster's rhino charge though ) Just be aware that it comes out quite slow. 2) Can be used immediately after Triple Raking to attack them from a distance. 3) Should be used as a ground hit instead of the weak kick. Back Tumbling: 1) Unless you're a gymnast, this name is as silly as the move itself. It's completely useless lol. It's slow and has little range, but I think it has a big hitbox? 2) Only use it when you're sure they can't grab you or are unaware your about to pull it off because they can actually grab you in the middle of your jump. Fart Dive: 1) Can't be countered similarly to Sambo's dive I believe. Or maybe everyone just sucks at countering... Muay Thai